Anjo Guardião
by KazuKan
Summary: Ela era um anjo, como o da estátua que ficava próxima a sua casa, as pessoas estavam certas em dizer que uma anjo apareceria caso se perdesse na floresta de bambus, porque era exatamente isso que ela parecia ser, pelo menos ao ver de Konoka. [KonoSetsu, Konoka x Setsuna]


**Algumas palavrinhas minhas antes de tudo... Não estou acostumada em escrever em negrito, e tenho pouco confiança nessa fanfic...**

 **Eu gostei de escrevê-la apesar de tudo.**

 **E esporo agradar aos fãs da serie e desse pairing.**

 **Boa leitura**

Guardian Angel.

A garota de longos cabelos lisos castanho chocolate estava parada na frente de uma estátua de um anjo na frente do que parecia ser uma igreja cristã ou quase isso. Seus apenas cinco anos de idade não a deixavam saber exatamente o que era aquele monumento a sua frente, mas achava lindo. Tanto que seus olhos grandes e castanhos não desgrudavam da imagem.

A estátua era de uma mulher com grandes asas de pássaro em suas costas, por alguma razão ela tinha o cabelo preso num rabo de cavalo lateral, parte de sua franja presa também deixando metade da testa descoberta em uma de suas mãos uma imensa espada de samurai que Konoka não sabia especificar o tipo.

Por algum motivo que a pequena garota não entendia, desejou ter alguém como a mulher daquela imagem para conversar e brincar. Não que não gostasse de seus amigos, mas o simples fato de estar na frente daquela imagem fazia se sentir feliz e leve.

– Konoka Ojou sama! – Ouviu a voz de sua babá lhe chamar. Encolheu os ombros, não queria sair dali, não quando mal havia chego até lá. – Ojou sama seu pai está atrás da senhorita. – A mulher de cabelos negros repreendeu.

– Desculpa… – A garota murmurou e logo estendeu a mão para a mulher ao seu lado. Teve sua mão pega com cuidado e logo faziam o caminho de volta para sua casa.

Mais tarde naquele dia seu pai havia lhe contado que aquela estátua era uma homenagem há um espirito da floresta que ajudava as pessoas que se perdiam pela floresta de bambu de Kyoto, os olhos de Konoka brilharam ao ouvir aquilo.

Então em um dia Konoka se atreveu a entrar na floresta de bambu perto de sua casa, queria encontrar a mulher da estatua, seguiu um trilha de tímidas flores que desabrochavam naquele inicio de primavera e quando deu por si estava realmente perdida no meio dos bambus. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

Enquanto isso o pai de Konoka, um homem moreno de cabelos disciplinarmente cortados e óculos estava preocupada com o paradeiro de sua filha. Não achava que ela fosse ser tola o suficiente para se perder propositalmente no meio da floresta de bambu apenas para ver algo que era uma lenda.

Dezenas de empregados haviam saído atrás da pequena herdeira da associação de Kansai, nenhum obtendo resultado em achar a pequena princesa na floresta de bambus. Eishun já estava perdendo a paciência. O tempo não ajudava e logo o céu estava tingido de negro com pontinhos cintilantes.

Konoka se encolhia mais e mais de acordo com as sombras que tomavam o local, um vento frio passou por ali fazendo a se encolher mais ainda, se soubesse que ia acabar assim jamais teria entrado naquele lugar.

Uma farfalhar de asas ecoou pelo local, logo alguém estava ao lado da garotinha, os olhos negros, assim como os cabelos que estavam presos num rabo de cavalo na lateral esquerda da cabeça com a metade da franja reta presa mostrando metade da testa.

As costas da garota onde se situavam duas grandes asas brancas estavam machadas de sangue assim como sua longa espada, Konoka deu um pulo no lugar ao observar a figura morena a sua frente, deu alguns passos para trás e a garota lançou um olhar para suas próprias mãos machadas de sangue.

– Não tenha medo! – A voz rouca, mas mesmo assim feminina saiu da garganta da recém chegada. – Eu apenas vim para te guiar, mas me atrasei porque fui atacada no meio do caminho. – Explicou, mas isso não fez o temor de Konoka diminuir.

– Quem é você? – A garotinha perguntou ainda tremendo, suas pernas estavam tão bambas que duvidava que pudesse correr para fugir da mulher a sua frente.

A garota ficou quieta por algum tempo ponderando se deveria ou não responder, mas era uma criança a sua frente, se ela dissesse que viu um anjo e seu nome dificilmente seria levada a serio.

– Me chamo Sakurazaki Setsuna. – Respondeu calmamente. – Agora venha. – Sem querer apontou a espada desembainhada para Konoka.

– Hyaaa! – Konoka soltou um grito de medo, Setsuna a olhou sem entender até que finalmente reparou em sua espada.

– Me desculpe. – Tratou de colocar a lamina de volta na bainha para só então voltar sua atenção à garotinha que agora estava agachada se encolhendo de medo. – Eu não vou lhe fazer nenhum mal, eu lhe prometo. – Garantiu e Konoka abriu um dos olhos para encará-la.

– Você jura mesmo? – Perguntou com seus grandes olhos marejados.

– Eu nunca te machucarei, eu prometo. Vou te proteger de qualquer coisa com todas as minhas forças. – Ditou com a mão direita sobre o peito, Konoka ainda estava agachada, mas não se encolhia mais, talvez agora pudesse se aproximar e foi o que Setsuna fez.

Setsuna caminhou em passos lentos e cuidadosos em direção a Konoka para não assustá-la, e quando estava a exatos cinquenta centímetros de distancia parou. Konoka olhava para cima com certo receio e medo. Num ato sutil Setsuna se abaixou para se nivelar a garota

– Agora poderia me dizer o seu nome, senhorita? – Perguntou tentando sorrir, apesar de não ser habituada a isso.

– Konoe Konoka! – A garotinha respondeu sorrindo.

– Konoe… – Setsuna se levantou abruptamente e se afastou com dois largos pulos para trás. – Me perdoe pela insolência, Ojou sama! – Setsuna fez uma reverencia exagerada encostando a cabeça no chão forrado por folhas de bambu secas.

Para a surpresa de Konoka, Setsuna escondeu suas asas brancas para dentro de suas costas, sem deixar nenhum rastro das penas brancas que elas possuíam.

– Vou guiar a senhorita para fora desse lugar, não se preocupe. – Ditou olhando ainda para baixo, foi quando viu dois pezinhos a sua frente e sem delicadeza alguma as duas mãozinhas de criança passaram por sua costa como se procurassem algo tocando os ferimentos asperamente.

– Elas se foram… – A garotinha murmurou com um que de decepção em sua voz.

– Ojou sama! – Setsuna exclamou com o rosto corado. – De qualquer forma peço que me acompanhe para sair daqui em segurança. – Setsuna ditou com a cabeça levantada.

Logo ambas estava andando pela floresta, Konoka havia grudado na mão direita de Setsuna que estava livre, a mais velha não repudiou o ato, no breu da noite Konoka poderia se perder facilmente.

– Set chan… – A pequena chamou.

"Set chan?" Setsuna pensou, mas deixou passar.

– Sim, Ojou sama? – Perguntou calmamente.

– Você é um anjo? – A garotinha perguntou curiosamente.

– Anjo? – Perguntou sem entender.

– Sim, uma criatura divina com asas brancas. – Konoka explicou da forma que fora lhe dita.

– Não sei Ojou sama. – Setsuna respondeu. Por entre os bambus podia se ver luzes de lanternas e dezenas de pessoas correndo desesperadas como se procurassem alguém.

No meio delas Setsuna reconheceu a figura de Eishun, o atual líder da associação de Kansai, era a hora de se separar de Konoka.

– Ojou sama, agora está segura. – Setsuna ditou apontando para Eishun no meio das pessoas. – Pode ir até lá, vou observar daqui até que esteja completamente em segurança. – Garantiu e para sua surpresa Konoka não saiu correndo como esperava.

– Eu vou voltar a ver você, Set chan? – Konoka perguntou com o cenho franzido.

– Não sei Ojou sama… – Setsuna respondeu sinceramente. Vendo que a garotinha não iria sem ter uma certeza decidiu fazer algo mais drástico. – Agora vai. – Soltou sua mão das pequenas mãos de Konoka e lhe deu um leve empurrão nas costas.

Konoka teve que olhar para frente e dar alguns passos para não cair, quando virou se para encarar a mulher ela já não estava mais ali.

– Eu estou te vigiando e protegendo. – Konoka ouviu, procurou a espadachim, mas não viu ninguém. – Mesmo que não me veja eu estou aqui. Então pode ir. – Mais uma vez a voz soou, sem alternativa Konoka se pôs a correr em direção de seu pai.

Claro que a pequena garota recebera uma bronca daquelas quando chegou em sua casa, a mãe da garotinha se parecia e muito com ela, seus olhos despejavam lágrimas e mais lágrimas de alivio por ter seu maior tesouro sã e salva.

– Me diga Konoka, como você conseguiu nos encontrar? – Eishun perguntou.

– Set chan me guiou. – Ambos os adultos lançaram olhares confusos uma para o outro.

– Quem é Set chan? – A mulher perguntou interessada.

– O anjo da floresta! Como era mesmo nome dela? Sakura alguma coisa Setsuna. – Respondeu alegremente.

– Ah! A Setsuna chan… – A mulher sorriu em alivio.

– Mama a conhece? – Konoka perguntou com seus grandes olhos brilhando em expectativa.

– Konoka, seja como for não quero que volte a entrar sozinha naquela floresta novamente, e se alguma coisa tivesse acontecido? – A mãe de Konoka descaradamente mudou o rumo da conversa.

– Mas mama, eu quero ver a Set chan novamente! – Konoka exclamou fazendo manha.

– Konoka! – A voz potente de Eishun chamou a atenção da criança. – Chega dessa conversa, agora vá tomar banho e dormir. – Ordenou.

Sem outra escolha Konoka deixou seus ombros caírem, sua mãe lhe deu um beijo na testa e logo a garotinha estava andando pelos longos corredores da sua enorme mansão.

Os dias que se arrastaram passaram se com um Konoka para baixo, quase não saía para brincar com seus amigos, Eishun estava ficando preocupado, e sua esposa sabia que talvez fosse por conta da vontade de Konoka de ver Setsuna novamente.

Quando menos esperavam Konoka adoeceu por querer ver o anjo que ajudara naquele dia. Numa tentativa desesperada de ajudar a filha, a senhora Konoe foi procurar a Setsuna na floresta dos bambus, demorou cerca de três ou quatro horas para encontrar a garota.

Setsuna estava retalhando alguns demônios quando a encontrara, as mãos sujas por um sangue espesso e escuro, assim como a lamina da espada, se virou rapidamente quando percebeu a presença da mulher ali.

– Minha senhora. – Setsuna fez uma reverencia respeitosa e exagerada.

– Não precisamos de tanto. – A mulher disse com um pouco de medo. Sabia que Setsuna não faria nada contra ela, mas mesmo assim, Setsuna era um demônio.

– Por que a senhora está aqui? – Indagou.

– Minha filha te conheceu no outro dia e quer te ver novamente, ela está doente por querer te ver, por favor, vá até a minha casa e passe um tempo com ela. – A mulher pediu educada.

– Mas senhora, eu não posso entrar lá, não sendo quem eu sou. – Setsuna respondeu.

– Meu marido também não iria gostar de te ter lá, mas a Konoka quer te ver, e temos medo que ela adoeça ainda mais e venha por falecer. – Explicou.

– Eu irei, amanhã bem cedo, antes que todos acordem e me vejam, eu irei. – Setsuna respondeu de imediato, não queria ser a responsável pela morte da herdeira de Kansai.

No dia seguinte um vento frio acordou a pequena Konoka, ela então teve o deslumbre das belas asas brancas e depois da espadachim morena. Achou estar sonhando, mas logo a figura se aproximou mais e tocou sua testa com carinho.

– De onde você veio? – Perguntou curiosa.

– Da janela. – Setsuna respondeu como se fosse o óbvio.

– Eu quis saber como soube que eu queria te ver. – Konoka disse rindo.

– O vento me disse que você estava doente, eu quis vir te ver e conferir se era verdade ou apenas uma brincadeira. – Então Konoka riu.

– Ele não estava mentindo, e se eu soubesse que ele poderia levar recados teria pedido para ele te dizer que queria te ver. – Konoka disse animada.

– Por que queria tanto me ver novamente? – A Hanyou perguntou curiosa.

– Set chan parece com a estátua que tem perto daqui. Você já chegou a ver uma estátua alta de uma mulher com um rabo de cavalo do lado da cabeça, uma grande espada e asas de pássaro? – Konoka perguntou.

– Sim, eu já a vi. – Setsuna respondeu.

O silencio predominou no quarto, uma silencio incomodo para Konoka, queria perguntar mais coisas para a outra, mas não sabia se podia o fazer. Estava com medo de perguntar algo errado e a outra simplesmente ir embora e nunca mais voltar.

– Eu tenho que ir. – Setsuna disse se levantado.

– Por quê? Você mal chegou. – Konoka murmurou chateada.

– Eu apenas tenho que ir. Tenho muitas coisas para fazer ainda. – Mentiu. Não podia dizer que estava indo porque se alguém a visse a matariam.

– Você vai voltar? – Konoka perguntou com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

– Eu te disse não disse? Eu sempre irei te proteger. – Afirmou antes de sair pela porta que dava para a área externa da casa. O sol já estava nascendo, teria que sair rapidamente dali.

Naquele dia Konoka parecia mais disposta, comeu melhor, até mesmo brincou com sua mãe durante a amanhã. Não havia contado sobre a visita de Set chan, afinal eles não precisavam saber.

Então o humor e a saúde de Konoka foram ficando cada vez melhores, a senhora Konoe porem estava desconfiada, seria possível que Setsuna estivesse indo até a sua casa todos os dias visitar sua filha?

– Mama, posso te contar um segredo? – A pequena Konoe perguntou alegremente.

– Claro. – A mulher respondeu.

– Set chan veio aqui outro dia e disse que estará sempre me protegendo. – Konoka disse com um enorme sorriso em seu rosto.

– Ela continua vindo? – A mulher perguntou.

– Não… – Agora a garota estava um pouco desanimada. – Set chan não veio mais me visitar depois daquele dia. – Konoka agora estava deprimida.

– Você gosta muito dela não é? – A mulher disse acariciando os cabelos da garotinha.

– Eu a adoro. Set chan me salvou na floresta dos bambus, além disso, ela parece aquela estátua de anjo. – Declarou com um leve sorriso no rosto.

O próximo pedido para Setsuna foi de Eishun. Ele queria que a Hanyou se encontrasse todos os dias com sua filha na estátua de anjo para brincar. Para os demais empregados aquilo era uma loucura, ela poderia matar facilmente a herdeira de Kansai. Os conselheiros também eram contra a essa aproximação. Não importava o quanto Setsuna tivesse os ajudados eliminando demônios, ela ainda era um demônio, um meio demônio na verdade.

Setsuna em tudo apenas fez o que lhe foi pedido, encontrava se diariamente coma a herdeira de Kansai na frente daquele estatua, a pequena garota corria e ria como todas as crianças deveriam brincar e rir.

Setsuna sentia seu coração aquecer ao ver Konoka tão feliz, ao longe alguns exorcistas da família Konoe observavam prontos para matar Setsuna se fosse necessário.

Então Konoka tropeçou em uma pedra, antes de atingisse o chão Setsuna a segurou, e fora obrigada a logo colocar Konoka no chão e sacar sua espada para atacar um demônio que havia surgido do nada.

Konoka gritou em pavor quando o sangue espesso e escuro manchou suas roupas, o exorcistas da família logo se puseram a atacar Setsuna, selaram a Hanyou com seus selos mágicos. Konoka observou com pavor as ondas de eletricidade roxas passarem pelo corpo da outra.

Setsuna então caiu de joelho abraçando seu próprio corpo, Konoka correu em direção de seu anjo com lágrimas correndo por seu rosto. Não pode nem mesmo chegar perto de Setsuna, um dos exorcistas a impediu pegando a em seus braços.

– Set chan! Set chaan! – Konoka gritou desesperada olhando para o corpo de Setsuna que agora estava inerte caído no chão. – Set chan! – Chamou mais uma vez.

Konoka passou uma semana em seu quarto. Sue pai a proibira de se encontrar com Setsuna novamente. Queria saber como a outra estava. A ultima imagem que tinha de Setsuna em sua mente era assustadora. E se ela estivesse morta?

Depois de meses Konoka encontrou aquela que achava que estivesse morta novamente. Setsuna estava sentada aos pés da estátua de anjo, com sua espada apoiado no ombro, aprecia estar dormindo. Os olhos castanhos se encheram de lágrimas e se aproximou correndo da outra.

Setsuna acordou rapidamente, mas logo reconheceu a presença da herdeira de Kansai por isso não atacou. Sentiu os braços de Konoka abraçarem seu pescoço.

– Set chan! – Konoka disse chorosa. – Eu achei que você tivesse morrido naquele dia. – Setsuna então abraçou a garotinha de volta.

Passara os últimos dois meses indo todos os dias para aquele local na esperança de encontrar Konoka. Por que queria tanto assim encontrar a outra? Aquilo que sentia com Konoka era algo estranho.

– Ela está ali com o demônio! – Um dos guardas gritou apontando em sua direção. Konoka se encolheu mais nos braços de Setsuna, não queria ter que sair dali, mas também não queria causar problemas para outra.

– Acho que é hora de voar, Ojou sama. – Setsuna murmurou e então abriu suas asas. As penas brancas balançaram com o movimento repentino, e logo a Hanyou tomava os céus.

Os guardas gritaram em desespero, mas Konoka não se importou, estava junto de Set chan no fim das contas, a espadachim iria protegê-la e cuidar dela.

Voaram pelos céu azul de Kyouto rodopiando e dando piruetas, Konoka ria feliz nos braços de seu anjo protetor, e Setsuna tinha um leve sorriso nos lábios. Um sentimento de satisfação por ver um sorriso no rosto da herdeira de Kansai.

Cerca de quinze minutos depois quando pousara longe dos perigos dos guardas Setsuna abraçou ternamente abraçando a garotinha. Era a hora de se despedir, talvez para sempre.

– Konoka Ojou sama. – Setsuna murmurou. – É chegada a hora de nos despedirmos, dessa vez sem chances de nos vermos novamente. – Disse firmemente.

– Por quê? – Konoka perguntou. Seus dois grandes olhos castanhos já com lágrimas.

– Eu não sou uma criatura divina como a daquela estátua. – Setsuna murmurou envergonhada. – Muito pelo contrario, eu sou um meio demônios. – Explicou.

– E isso é ruim? – Konoka perguntou em sua inocência de criança.

– Eles acham que eu poderia mata-la ou comê-la. – Setsuna respondeu francamente.

– Eu sei que Set chan jamais me comeria ou me mataria. Porque a Set chan sempre me protegeu e ficou ao meu lado. – Konoka afirmou.

– De fato jamais faria algo contra a Ojou sama, mas infelizmente eles não pensam assim, por isso temos que nos separar agora, para nunca mais nos vermos. – A Hanyou tentou explicar

– Eu não quero isso! – Konoka exclamou.

– Faremos assim, mesmo que custe a minha vida eu enfrentarei seus pais. – Setsuna disse determinada. Não se importava mais, queria ficar ao lado daquela jovem garota e a proteger de tudo e todos.

– Mesmo? – Konoka perguntou com os olhos brilhando em excitação. Estava feliz, seu anjo iria lutar para tê-la ao seu lado.

– Mesmo. – A Hanyou respondeu, sabia que iria custar sua vida, e esperava que Konoka a esquecesse com o passar dos anos.

E então levantou voou novamente, Konoka em seus braços, ela voou baixo localizando rapidamente o senhor de idade que era o Grande Mestre de Kanto, Konoe Konoemon. O senhor de idade estava sério e parecia que mataria Setsuna com o olhar.

– Coragem, Set chan. – Konoka disse segurando a mão de seu anjo, e aquilo chamou a atenção do idoso e de seu genro.

– Eu vim para jurar lhe lealdade. – Setsuna começou baixo se ajoelhando perante os Konoe. – Lealdade à Konoka Ojou sama e a família principal. – Eishun e Konoemon se entre olharam surpresos.

– O que quer dizer com isso criatura nefasta? – Konoemon perguntou irritado.

– Eu não me importo com o que vai acontecer comigo, eu apenas vim pedir para servir a Konoka Ojou sama como sua protetora. – Setsuna explicou sem olhar para os dois homens

– E acha que pode fazer isso? – Eishun perguntou soberano.

– Eu sei que é pouca coisa, mas eu daria a minha vida para proteger a Konoka Ojou sama e os Konoe. – Setsuna suspirou.

– Sua vida não é pouca coisa Set chan. – Konoka disse abraçando a outra. – Para mim é a cosia mais importante do mundo. – Afirmou sorrindo.

– Konoka! – Os dois homens chamaram a atenção da criança.

– Eu estou dizendo o que penso Papai e Vovô. – Konoka disse seria. – Para mim Set chan é muito importante e eu gosto muito dela. – Estava firme em suas palavras.

– Se eu aceitar isso, um dia todos virarão as costas para a minha neta. – O senhor de idade começou, ele passava a mão em sua longa barba.

– Mesmo que isso aconteça, eu vou estar ao lado da Ojou sama para protegê-la e enxugar suas lágrimas se necessário. – Setsuna afirmou olhando para cima.

– Eu não vejo problema em aceitar então. – Konoemon disse calmamente.

– Se o senhor aceita, não tenho porque não aceitar – Eishun se deu por vencido. – Mas Setsuna kun, quero falar com você em particular. – Lançou um olhar sério para a outra.

– Como o senhor quiser. – Setsuna respondeu.

– Set chan agora é minha anjo da guarda. – Konoka exclamou abraçando mais a outra

Konoka abriu seus olhos para então encontrar o rosto ainda adormecido de Setsuna. Havia tido um belo sonho, agora com seus vinte e um anos de idade, agora tinha a tímida espadachim como sua parceira.

* * *

Estavam no quarto de um hotel em uma viagem pelo mundo através de conhecimento. Konoka sorriu antes de beijar o rosto de Setsuna. A outra então pareceu despertar de seus sonhos.

– Kono chan… – Setsuna murmurou esfregando seus olhos. – Bom dia. – Cumprimentou sorrindo.

– Bom dia, Set chan. – Konoka respondeu com um grande sorriso. – Hoje não temos muitas coisas para fazer, então podemos descansar bastante. – Lembrou.

– Eu te manterei em segurança, pode voltar a dormir sossegada. – Setsuna disse se espreguiçando.

– Não quero dormir sozinha. – Konoka disse abraçando Setsuna. A Hanyou sentiu suas bochechas queimarem de vergonha. Já tinha vinte e um anos, não podia mais se dar ao luxo de corar ao mínimo carinho.

– Ficarei mais um pouco então. – Setsuna se deu por vencida.

– Eu te amo Set chan. – Konoka exclamou se aconchegando contra o peito da outra.

– Eu também Kono chan. – Setsuna respondeu com um leve sorriso enquanto envolvia a cintura da Konoe com seus braços.

* * *

 **Espero que tenham gostado ^^**

 **Não sei se ainda há movimento de pessoas que falam português por aqui...**

 **Kissus**

 **Se cuidem**


End file.
